Final Fantasy Infinty
by Gardevoir's Sex Toy
Summary: At an unknown moment heroes from the different realms of teh Final fanatsy game awake in a large endless dungeon, and must ban together to escpae from what ever force is keeping them in. Contains charecters from FF 3,7,10,12,13.


Charecters in this Fic come from, FF 3,7,10, 12 and the 13 games. The monsters come from FF 13-1,2,3 and 12;Revenant wings. Also, thanks that the Final Fantasy wiki exsists so It would be easier to explain the charecters clothing.

I dont hold copy rights to anything Final Fantasy, Thats Square Enix.

A older teen, woke in a small grey brick room, about 10 feet by 10 feet by 10 feet, with an entrance to a hallway.

He has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. He wares a blue v neck shirt, with tribal stripes, a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and a cord wraped around his right arm. Along so, he has large blue swirled pants and had brown sandels. On his belt was a hunting knife and a green pouch, strappe on his back two flame designed swords.

He looked around in a monent to see a woman just waking, She wore a white shirt, that revealed her belly, a black miniskirt and suspenders, to hold the shirt down. Along so long red and black gloves that go down to her wrists, a metal gaurd on her left elbowand pearl tear drop shaped earings. She did not noice Noel for a few after waking.

Apon seeing him she asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The teen replied," I was about to ask the same things."

She brushed back her hair then said,"Well then, I guess we both are in the same predicament."

Noel shoke his head in agreement and replied, "I'm Noel."

"Im Tifa," She replied standing up.

Noel then turned around noticing the hallway exit out from the room.

He then said, "Lets start by getting out of here."

Tifa nodded her head and followed Noel as he went to the hallway area.

The hallway was in similar deign to the room but by 5 feet in length and 7 in height.

Noel lead forward as Tifa followed, right as Tifa walked through the walkways entrance the entrance way was covered by the alike bricks.

Both of them turned around and Tifa then said, " So the pathway becomes covered as we go?"

Noel replied,"It seems so. Hopefully that means we cant get trapped."

Both of them countinued down the hall following the way to where ever the would be going.

After a few minutes both of them arrived, into a room similar to the one they awoke in but 2, maybe 3 times the size. However, they were not alone in there, there was Infront of them, was a pack of Cactuars not yet alert of there appearance.

Both of them already knowing of the Cactuars snuck into the area and behind one. Noel drew out hisswords, which turned into his lance.

Noel then ran to the closet one behind him and launched it with his lance. Jumping upwards, Noel threw his lance into the launched Cactaurs face, making the lance staple into another Cactuar, killing both instantly.

At the same time Tifa slammed a Cactuar with her fists and then kicked it upwards, were it fell and having her kick it in the neck, killing it. on contact.

The other 2 Cactaurs noticed the two heroes and prepared to alunch needles at them. Noel then locked up in a sheild right when the needles came at him with Tifa right behind him.

After the needle barrage, Tifa jumped over Noel in his Sentinel state and nailed one of the Cactuars in the face with her foot. Noel thenlowed up by slashing the last cactaur with his blades killing it.

In their victory, Tifa cracked her knuckles as Noel put his blade away on his back.

Tifa then said to Noel, "You are a really good fighter Noel. Those baldes fit your style."

Noel smiled after Tifa said that then replied, "I didn't expect you to be a good fighter with your fists."

Tifa smiled and replied,"Yeah, It was the only thing that ftted my feeling in battle. Anyway let us countinue and figure out where we are."

Noel continued to lead on into another hall, which as both entered sealed the way behind them like last time.

The two countinued through the halls until they heared a roar from a behemot, and a load scream from a person in combat. Then both of our current heroes ran into another room, where a Behemoth was just killed by a boy, around 14, striking a swords through its heart.

The boy was in a purple turtleneck, with a black sweatshirt ontop with a vest on that, grey long jeans and leather boots and a fanny pack. He had silver hear and purple eyes along so holding an average steel short sword and a small steel sheild.

The boy sheathed his sword and then noticed Tifa and Noel. He then said, "Finnaly someone else whos trapped here like me."

Noel looked at the Behemoth corpse, then asked,"You were able to take a behemoth down alone? Thats acctaully pretty amazing."

The boy replied," I just had some luck, now do both of you know why your here."

Tifa replied,"No, thats what we are trying to figure out. My name is Tifa."

"Im Noel, what abot you." -Noel

"Im Luneth," the boy replied.

Tifa then said," So why dont we figure out why we are here. What were either of you doing before here. I just finished a battle against an old enemy then ended up here."

Luneth replied,"; Same with me,I was coming back to my home with my freinds but then everything blacked out and here we are."

Noel then said," I dont remebe what I was doing, all that me and a freind, who I cant remeber her name, fought against some enemy and then I awoke meeting Tifa."

The other to froze and then Luneth asked," So you dont remeber anything."

Noel replied," Only that I lived in a dying world and tried to prevent that by going back in time by orders of Etro's gaurdian to save the timeline with her sister.

Tifa was sooked a bit by this then asked Luneth," Want to tag along with us we could use support."

Luneth replied"It is our only whoever we meet will have to join us. If we like it or not."

Tifa siad,"He is right, anyway let us go."

Noel continued to lead on with Tifa behind him and Luneth behind her. As the group walked Noel asked,"I need to ask, how old are you two. Cause, im 18."

Tifa replied,"I'm 20."

Luneth awnsering," I'm only 14."

Tifa then said,"Youre pretty young, for your skill in fighting. Im not trying to be offensive, just stating."

Luneth shrugged his shoulders and replied,"None taken, I was thinking that one of you were going to say that."

The three countined walking until they entered into another room where a statue of Odin, a Nordic-like Creature of great statue was made of stone, same as the walls of the dungeon. It had on a podium infront of it a rose crystal.

Luneth looked at the statue and asked," What is that?"

Right then a dark mist surronded the room, and then a young female voice spoke,"So you don't know of Odin and Ediolnths?"

Noel then said, "Serah?"

Then a girl who was standing on top of the statue wore a black dress adorned with feathers. She wears a long sweeper with pink interior, black hairband around her ponytail, sleeveless halter top with a black collar with silver studs and a silver feather pendant, lacy skirt, long glove on her left arm, thigh-high stockings, and pump shoes. She has aerials on the back of her right shoe and her left collarbone. She had long rose hair, and seemed like 13 but it wasnt sure.

The girl replied,"No, a better one would be Lightning but still."

Tifa asked,"Who are Serah and Lightning."

Luneth said afterwords,"Yeah, and who are you."

The girl then said,"Oh yeah you two arent from the same demension. Long story short, Lightning is Etro's Gaurdian, and Serah is her sister. I wold tell you my name, but it doesn't matter."

Noel then grabed his blade then said," if it doesn't matter why are you here?"

The Girl replied, ";Cause someone is trying to kill you by locking you in here. I am only a someone, who is trapped like you and others in here. However,I ahve what you can say, 'Privlages.' "

Luneth then asked," There are others?"

The girl repleid," Of coure 3 other groups of 3 and another one whos alone. You may meet up with them, if you and them talking, now I am asked to have you take combat, by th e person who brought you here."

The girl then smiled, as she pointed her finger up which made the dark mist collect infront of the group which summoned a Large red creature with horns on its head, it stood over 7 feet tall. Right then it roared, creating 3 fire pilars around it.

Luneth then transformed to a purple and gold knight armor with on the top of the armor a onion like plume on it. His sword grew to a long sword made of steel with abonion like color to it and the same with his sheild.

The three jumped back and drew there weapons, except for Tifa who cracked her knuckles.

The creature, Ifrit, stood and roaored as it initiated combat by trying to swipe at Tifa who jumped backwords to avoid it.

Luneth ran at Ifit and started doing countinuos slashes hitting it constantly with his Onion-like blade.

Tifa followed up by jumping and round kicking Ifrir back in the face and followed by jabing it a few times, following with a jumping axel kick.

Noel then launched a blizzard spell at the fire behemoth, then started by slashing in a combo of 4 hits with his blades.

The 3 heroes took sometime to regain stamina before the countinued attacking Ifrit, who was slowed from Noels blizzard spell.

Right then Ifrit clashed a Luneth who used his sheild to block it easily.

Noel then casted 3 spells at Ifrit, one that was red which seemed to lower its defense, a blue one that seemed to embargo it to prevent it from regaining its defense and a purple one which seemed to poison Ifrit.

After that Noel casted 2 white spells at his tema mates which seemed to increase there strength.

Right then both, Luneth and Tifa ran at Ifrit and attacked equal in a combo of 6.

Mad, Ifrit ran at Noel and started breathing fire at him,. Noel then used his mediquard ability to negate as much damage from the attacks of fire. Ifrit onslaughted with burning claw strikes followed by another Fire breath attack.

Right afterifrits attacks stopped, Noels blade filled with frost energy and slammedIfrit with it which staggered the beast. Then Noel, turned his blade into the lance form and launched Ifrit upwards, In the Sky with the staggered IfritNoel jumped back a bit then, Threw his lance at Ifrit ,like a Javelin. From the Javelins hit Ifrits body flew back wards and landed on the ground creating a small meteor like explosion.

Ifrits body layed almost dead with Noels spear, strucken through its chest.

Noel pulled his Javelin out and smirked saying,"I'd say im sorry, but well, Im not."

The three heroes proud of their victory sheathed there weapons if they had one.

The girl reapeared beside Ifrit and petted him before turning it back to Chaos.

She then said,"Hmmm, you must be something special you two if you survived this long. I knew that Noel would."

Luneth then said,"You know Noel?"

The girl replied, "Not directly."

Tifa asked," What do you mena by that?"

The girl replied to her,"Not goint to bore everone, boobs."

Tifa gritted her teeth hereing her say that.

Then a rumble happened throughout the dungeon and a voice yeled out Lumina.

The girl the said before she disapered," got to deal with something else now."

Noel shook his head and siad,"Thhat girl is a demon."

Tifa replied,";Did she seriously call me, Boobs?

Luneth then said," Lets get moving maybe we can meet others who are trapped here."

Luneth started going to the hallway with tifa and Noel behind him.  
-

I hope everyone enjoye the first chapter, spent the whole dya working on it. If you wnat constant updates follow me on Tumblr for special sneak peeks and announcments of this series.


End file.
